A Knack for Carrying Things
by tyrranticus
Summary: Rated PG13 because Ren said one cuss word... It's supposed to be RenMao but it bleeds onto other things. RR3


COMMENTARY:  
  
Chien: I helped write this. Kat, don't hurt me.  
  
Ty: Which was really nice of her because she had to bear with my non- functional/non-existent grammer.X_x;  
  
Chien: OMG $#(*%!(@#(@#$)%()#@(_#@$ FRAGMENT! ::POPS::  
  
Ty: She also had to bear with a pairing that makes her cringe. well not as much as some other pairings but still enough to cause her pain which is stomach cramps.  
  
Chien: The RenMao makes me weep. ::weeps:: But the OTHER pairings are like......... EVIL EVIL MARTY/MARY SUES PAIRINGS AND THOSE OH SO HORRID OOC AND UKE!REN FICS. THEY MAKE ME CRY FOR HUMANITY. I weep, again. ::weepweepweep::  
  
Ty: Ah.. Well Uke Ren is cute because he looks better in dresses and has nicer bows that way than actual Ren. Plus it's ten times easier to imagine him having womanly body parts like breasts......_.;;  
  
Chien: ::weepweepweep:: ...Anyways, ENJOY THIS FIC AUUUUUUUUUGH IT CAUSED ME MUCH STOMACH CRAMPS AND teh pain. Yes. Teh pain. Ty doesn't write a lot, slack off on the meanness, 'K? YOU GRAMMAR POLICE YOU... EVIL! EVIL! EEEEEEEEEEVIL. Ty tells me to tell you that last year she had no clue how many sentences were in a paragraph, let alone what the frisk is a short essay supposed to be when laid out. Oh yeah. Our writing styles are quite different, I would be REALLY happy if you noticed when it changed, REALLY REALLY GRATEFUL.  
  
Ty: And so to make Chien really grateful! I will put this "*****" if I wrote it and this "-aaaaaaahhh-" if Chien wrote it.  
  
(/.)/ ~.*/ #. LET'S GO!  
  
A Knack for Carrying Things By: Ty and Chien (Ty: Well MAINLY Chien) (Chien: But under your account so as to not ruin my name, it's RenMao after all.) (Ty: RenMao is perfectly fine!) (Chien: .Not for me. And RenPili sucks yo! Here's my email: chien_ein@yahoo.com, don't flame my sister, she would eat my brains.) A story about yelling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rain left abruptly as it came to Yoh Asakura's house. Sounds of Tamao preparing snacks from the kitchen drift into the backyard. Once again the sun beams from the sky and down under the protection of the roof lays an unproductive Yoh on the patio.  
  
"Haa~aaan, it must be great to be a cloud........."  
  
"Oh really? A cloud."  
  
Yoh turns up to see Anna peering down at him in a threatening manner. After a swift sigh, Anna demands Yoh to fetch everyone in the house to the living room. Moments later the living room is filled with Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Pilika, Tamao, Horo Horo, and Ren along with all their spirits.  
  
"Tomorrow. Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu and Ren will all be leaving so I think we should all do a little celebration", declares Anna in her usual bullish manner. "So I require that every single one of you to help out."  
  
"Anna........? What's wrong with you?!" asks Horo.  
  
"Well I'll assign the jobs now", Anna continues with her announcement while Horo nurses the burning red handprint on his face. "Pilika and Horo Horo will do the decorations, Yoh and Manta will be in charge of planning the activities, Ryu will clean the mess after the celebration, and Tamao will buy and prepare the foods."  
  
"EH?! That's not fair! Ren gets to sit around doing nothing?!" Whines Horo, who does it quite loudly.  
  
"Tch, of' course I don't have to do anything", Ren smirks in his snarky manner.  
  
"Oh, Ren is paying for everything." Anna remarks nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Screams Ren as he jumps up, his whole body shaking with anger.  
  
"Of' course, after all you've done to Yoh." Glares Anna.  
  
"Tch, I've done nothing that was wrong but I'll pay because I don't want to bother with you" Ren snobbishly implies as he sits back down.  
  
"Fine, well what are you guys doing sitting there. Start now." Anna commands as she goes back to watching TV, like normal.  
  
Everyone starts to attend the jobs that they were assigned. The only ones left in the living room are Anna and Ren.  
  
"Why aren't you completing your job?" Questions Anna without turning away from the TV. "Tch, I just have to pay right?"  
  
"Yes but how can you pay if you aren't there?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the supermarket."  
  
"You didn't say....!"  
  
"Well now you do." Anna cuts in without letting Ren finish his sentence.  
  
"Tch" Ren walks away, steamed.  
  
Down the streets, you see Tamao on her way to the supermarket while revising the grocery list that Anna gave her.  
  
"Ehhhh?! All the foods listed here are delicacies! Is Miss Anna serious about Sir Ren paying for this?" Thought Tamao, as she bit her lip worriedly, "And... and.... How am I going to pay for all of this?! The money Miss Anna gave me isn't enough at all!"  
  
"Tch, so that's why she made me go shopping with you! That bitch!" Screams Ren, grabbing the grocery list to take a better look. "I shouldn't have agreed to pay for this just to shut her up!"  
  
"Um......... I really.........Uh......... Er......... Grocery List......... Miss Anna........." Breathes Tamao as she tries to get her words out.  
  
"Tch, Anna?! What about Anna?! And stop mumbling, can't you say a freaking sentence for god's sake?!" Yells an annoyed and anguished Ren.  
  
"Well......... Um......... Sir Ren......... Can you uh......... Give me back the grocery list.........?" Squeaks Tamao in a miniscule voice. "Please.........?"  
  
"Tch" Spits Ren as he shoves the grocery list back at Tamao and hurried to the grocery store, but stopping midway to bark orders at the lagging Tamao. "Come on, let's go already!"  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h-  
  
"...So, one large, smoked honey ham..." droned Ren, quite bored with this inanely long shopping list, he snorted at the next item: New Zealand Smoked Salmon, tch, how dumb. How very disgusting, actually, who would want to eat some kind of fish that looked raw?! Sushi was bad enough already, it being already raw, but something that looks raw and yet not? The flesh, it lies!  
  
"........." The ever exasperated Tamao, sighed to herself, she was frightened at the Tao, the ever-extending hair and his scary, glaring eyes. They pierced her every single time she looked up and had to gaze into the ivory orbs, utterly frightening.  
  
"Well?!" Snapped Ren, and he literally snapped, getting Tamao's attention with the flick of a wrist.  
  
"H-huh?" shrieked Tamao, a bright flush passing her face, interesting colors ran by and ended in a slight green. "Y-yes?"  
  
"Your job is to put the food in the cart as I read them off of the list, why are you not putting the ham into this cart?" he spoke in a monotone that was menacing, somehow, and he shook the cart when it was mentioned, making the "one thousand year old eggs" rattle.  
  
Tamao's view shifted down, a bit worrisome that he might punish her somehow, a glare for twenty minutes? The common punishment for Horo annoyance-she hurriedly grabbed the ham and stuffed it into the full cart, head low, hiding her "shame." But soon the cart was dragged along again, and she followed meekly, the fear and intensity of the air choking her. "So, smoked salmon: fetch it."  
  
The Tao walked on, this time not waiting for Tamao, and this was now her dilemma, which brand, what kind of cruel unusual punishment is this? She had no clue what the brand was, is this the Ren test of listening? Perhaps if she thought hard enough... it'll come back to her... she heard him mention it....  
  
...  
  
It's not working!  
  
Now what? Ren was almost gone, and she had no clue what now-  
  
"It's the New Zealand brand." Whispered Bason, and then he poofed away, fearing that he might be caught for disobeying his master's orders.  
  
"...." Tamao blinked, that was it. ".... Ah."  
  
"... Ah? Ah!" The pink haired butterfly grabbed New Zealand and charged after Ren.  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - ***********************************************************************  
  
Tripping along after the almost out of sight Ren with all the heavy groceries at hand, Tamao stops abruptly to take a quick breath and continues walking as fast as she can. While Ren on the other hand is just carrying groceries that weigh almost to nothing, glaring at the receipt in hand; crumbling it eventually-you could hear him growl.  
  
"Tch, can she be any slower?" Ren thinks as he stops to wait for the snail paced Tamao to catch up, "Oh great, and now her bag rips! Spilling everything that we bought and practically indenting them."  
  
Ren rolled his eyes and slapped his face as he watched Tamao defiantly stuff everything that spilled into the other unripped bag but failing miserably.  
  
"Great, now you've ruined the ham." Cooed Ren, with a slight bitterness in his voice, while he snatched the ham and placed it in his near empty bag.  
  
************************************************************************ -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -  
  
The room was adorned with... Blue.  
  
"I love blue!" Inquired Pilika, sitting on a high ladder and snipping away at folded paper, making... snowflakes, of all things.  
  
"P-pili!" cried Horo, as he rushed about trying to catch the flying bits, Anna came by earlier and saw the tiny "snow," and quickly dismissed it with a glare. Pilika didn't notice, she seems to be immune to Anna's evil. If only he could be immune to it, then maybe his throbbing cheek would stop hurting.  
  
"Oh leave it. Hush now, I'm creating snow!"  
  
"B-b-but......... she'll swallow me!" Puppy-whined the Horo, stomping a foot to exaggerate his "pain."  
  
"Well look around you, it looks quite nice, don't you think? So just leave it alone."  
  
.... True. It did look quite... "Nice." But it wasn't winter it was SUMMER!  
  
"Just go with the flow." Shrugged the blue bonny-lass, going back to her works of art, which she was threading through with a needle onto strings, all the rooms downstairs had been done, they had left the mess intending clean it later, really they had, but... when they came back it was gone. Super Ryu was at it again, maybe? The living room, Anna's lair, was left undone, but of course, who would dare butt heads with the Medusa other than Pilika? Not him. He's had one too many sores already.  
  
".Fine~" groaned Horo, slouching, but the slouch was gone as he flung the tiny paper into the air.  
  
"Just like home."  
  
Horo hated it when girls giggled, it was so shrill and... yeah.  
  
"I think... if we all had a karaoke contest, like a Bob Love concert, everyone would be happy." Hiccupped Yoh, as he lay on his stomach, propped up with the wonderful thing known as elbows, he hummed to the tune of his favorite afro head, slightly drunk with the afternoon luster.  
  
"Maa, Yoh, not everyone loves Bob.... Love, like you do. Anna thinks his afro is ugly. And you don't have a karaoke machine." Manta sighed and pushed his chin up with his palm, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Aw, that's alright we'll get Ren to buy one for us!" Yoh "eh-heh-heh-ed" and smiled lazily, he liked the thought of a karaoke machine, then he and Bob can sing together. Manta on the other hand, did not like the idea. "Yoh." he started, nibbling on his bottom lip, trying to find words that would not flow through Yoh's head, "I can't sing."  
  
".Okay then, never mind."  
  
They sat there, Yoh was dozing off, and he was doing well with his Z's, Manta flipped through Manjien slowly, maybe some exotic exercises will spunk everyone up, maybe."  
  
"Aha!" The Asakura jumped up and stretched. "I know what we can do..."  
  
"Yes yes?" Manta got up too and stretched.  
  
"We can all..." The brunette yawned, "...take a nap. I sleep best after a full belly."  
  
"... Go take a nap then, I'll think of something." Manta smiled a bit weakly, Yoh's ideas didn't help very well, not at all, not at all... Darn, he really needed an idea or else Anna would pummel them both.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Future Shaman King Yoh laid down on his back and closed his eyes, pulling his headphones up past his ears a bit, muffling the music slightly.  
  
The midget sighed again and sat down on the wood, it was an old patio, a very, very old one. But it was nice and warm from the sun. He felt sleepy too, Yoh's napping was a nuisance, and it was quite infectious. It sought out people who were awake and grabbed them, wrestling them till the person was tired, and then the sandman came.  
  
Minutes passed, Manta held his head up dreamily, looking at the soft, clouds, tinted orange, and the tips feathering out to touch the horizon.  
  
"...We can have a pillow fight."  
  
"...Okay. We're done." Then both went to sleep.  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -  
  
Ty: YAY! TIS THING IS DONE!XD I go to bed now~~=3  
  
Chien: the TORTURE IS OVER! And now for some HAPPY ENJOYMENT. You, person reading this, (like. two) copy and paste the following thingy into Microsoft Word and put it in ARIAL FONT! Here's a treat:  
  
([] Teh Ren face.  
  
Now inbetween the ( and the [] hold down ALT and on the keypad, press 689.  
  
What you should end up with SHOULD look like Tao Reru ja. :D  
  
Ty: And Chien will suffer again in the next chapter.^_^ 


End file.
